youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
Get Down
Get Down is the 14th song off Tha Carter by Lil Wayne. Lyrics and lil wayne talking Weezy What up pop. what up pop Fuck what they heard it's what they need to know nigga (They saying c.a.r.t.e.r. yep!) Ya feel me. hey nigga we done built this Shit from the ground up now homie Believe that daddy. it ain't no looking back from here. we too strong Chorus: And that's the only way we get down (we get down) 'Cause that's the only way we was taught (we was taught) And everything we got we bought (we bought) And real niggaz still shine in the dark (still shine in the dark, yeah) And that's the only way we get down (we get down) And that's the only way we was taught (we was taught) And everything we got we bought (we bought) And real niggaz still shine in the dark (still shine in the dark, fuck a law, oh!) 'Cause that's the only way we get down Verse I down down a brother we ain't cut from the same cloth you downy soft Bullets separate ya body compound a busta I'ma find ya if ya hiding I'm a bounty hunter In ya home putting dick all down ya woman You come home we in the bedroom counting money I bring her home and I fuck her on a thousand hundreds Then I shoot the nasty bitch in the mouth for nothing I say birdman birdman what's good today We ain't never let them niggaz take our food away And we recognize real and got a rude awakening And woke up together and our life was better I'm the cash money son I live a life of cheddar Not a rat though hat low nike is leather Lil' maw twist to get my life together Ya bitch meet me at the bar and we night together cut! Chorus Verse Throw my weight like sherman klump I gotta hold up my estate like donald trump And I aim kinda straight when it's time to pump I bring the pump when it's time to pump Wrapped around my waist like a cumber bun Don't make a nigga pump (clap clap) you up! I come in that new thing she threw up Now yo' bitch ass gotta clean yo' shoe up I'm rich as fuck and I never blew up Business mug gotta get my loot up Bet ya bitch get fucked if I ever met her Bet ya ditch get dug you ever step up One by one I push 'em down fat bullet fat head make a pussy sound Hard head soft ass make a gushy ground I'm straight from a crooked town Like that bitch! Chorus Verse I give my arms and my legs to the game I'm ahead of the game I dead any mane if he said any thing but it's cool as long as nigga paid when he came And I'm a fool wit the flame and the caine Cut it just a little bit but the drain stay the same yeah Young wayne and the pain and the stain still remain On the chest where the four made a mess yes I'm still here in the flesh 21 year old legend I'ma live way after my death I sacrifice whatever that's left I give ya'll the last of my breath like... exhales Write it down take a picture record a copy Press pause only way you stop me fucker I'ma get mine and make you not me Spit wine at ya face if you watch me bitch! Chorus And that's the only way we getting down nigga cash money cmb man You already know we here never left fuck 'em See me if you got a problem boy I'm at home all day man. it's not a game Stunna, what's really good with 'em we ain't never let 'em take our food away Fresh you nasty on this on dawg. ugh This one, this is the carter beotch!